I've Got Your Back Big Brother
by NokaKomi
Summary: "No.. You've got my back last time, now it's my turn big brother.." A One-Shot Brotherly Fluff story! Enjoy...


Raph's POV

I felt like I lived this moment before... I have to admit it, that was kinda creepy. I don't know what was creepy, the fact that everything somehow repeated the exact same way or the fact that I remember how it exactly happened when we were only 8 years old.

I remember that day, it all started with Leo and I having a fight...

_"But I want to go out and play!"I whined in anger._

_My brother looked so tired and sick, he might have been starting a cold or something. But I didn't care, I wanted to go out and play in the sewer tunnels._

_"But I'm too tired Raph and Splinter said that I have to go with you."_

_I felt like fire was burning inside me when I heard Splinta's name._

_"Splintah said! Splintah said! I'm sick of that Splintah!"I yelled in anger. "I'm sick of this! I've been trying to sit with and play like we use to do when we were younger. But everytime I try, Splintah ruins everythin!"Leo looked at me in shock. "You know what! If you really want to be with that Splintah Fine! I ain't stoppin ya!"I felt tears of anger fall from my eyes. "I miss my old buddy! But.. It seems like I lost him forever..."_

_And with that I ran out of the lair, I heard Leo call me and I heard his foot steps running after me but I didn't stop and kept running. As I ran and Leo was running after me, I realized that he was slowin down, I smiled and ran faster turnin few right then lefts until I lost him._

_I felt free and happy, it wasn't like I wasn't ever but I just felt it. I laughed and played in that new sewer place I just discovered. That's until I started feelin lonely... And weirdly I felt tears started falling down my eyes. I was hearing and seeing Leo in my head, he was laughing and playing with me. I started remembering how happy he was as we was playin when we were young._

_"Damn you Leo.. I miss you."I whispered between my sobs._

_Then I heard some foot steps, I stood up and smiled waiting for my brother to appear so I could run to him and hug him. But that wasn't my brother's foot steps.._

_"Well well well... Look at this cute little feelah."A weird looking thing called a human said as it came closer to me. "Oh don't be scared I ain't gonna hurt ya.."_

_It felt like it was the scariest day in my life, my heart was beating fast as that human thing came closer to me. I curled myself in to the corner trying to be as far as I could be from that thing. I shut my eyes tightly hoppin I could wake up from that nightmare. And I felt like the nightmare ended when I heard my brother's voice._

_"G-Get away from my b-brother!"_

_I opened my eyes and found Leo standing there shaking. He got a small rock from the ground and with his full strength he threw it at that ugly lookin human thing, the rock came straight to his head causing him to scream._

_The thing hissed and touched its head to where the rock came from and then started saying things that Mastah Splintah taught us not to say. His hands had blood from his head.._

_"Why you little freak!"_

_He ran with his full speed to Leo, but Leo prepared himself in a pose to attack waiting for the right time. But what happened was not expected._

_"Leo!"I screamed in horror as that ugly monster kicked my brother to the wall. Leo flew and hit the wall causing a thud, he whimpered and slid down to the floor holding his stomach tightly in pain._

_In that moment I forgot how scared I was few minutes ago, I stood up and clinched my fist tightly. Nobody.. And I mean nobody hurts my best friend. Shrieked in anger and ran with my full speed, the monster quickly turned around as he heard me run to him. I threw myself upward and with my thick skull, I hit that momster's stomach and knocked the air out of 'em. He gasped in pain and fell to backwards in pain. I quickly took my chance and went to my brother, and pulled his arm over the back of my neck._

_"R-Raph.."Leo opened his eyes weakly looking up at me._

_I ran out of that place holding him tightly. We ran for a few minutes until I had to take a break. I put Leo down and helped him lean on the wall._

_"L-Leo..."I panicked when his eyes were shut and he was so limp. He shuddered before openin his eyes and looked at me._

_"Are you..."he breathed in and out in pain. "Okay?"_

_"Am more than okay!"I said happily. "But.. Are you?"_

_He nodded weakly before clinching his stomach whimpering in pain._

_"I'm.. I'm.. Going to be.."He tried smiling but he seemed to be in a very bad shape._

_"Okay let's keep moving."I said. The minute I touched his arm I gasped. "Yer hot!"_

_"W-What?"_

_I place my hand on his head and yelped as I felt how hot he was. I quickly got him to lean on me again and tried moving faster. We both walked or I walked as I dragged Leo, then I realized that we were lost._

_"Leo, do you remember how many rights did we make?"I looked at my brother, he didn't answer.. "L-Leo?" I shook him as I held him, I panicked as his head swayed limply. I quickly placed him on the ground flat and tried waking him up. "L-Leo wake up.. It's not the time to take a nap!"_

_Leo did nothing other than to wobble as I shook him. I backed away in fear looking widely at my brother._

_"N-No! Ya can't die on me!"I ran to him and shook him harder. "Wake up! Ya can't leave me here alone!"I hugged my brother and started weeping._

I remember how I suddenly started calling as loud as I could for Master Splinter hoping that he could hear. Surprisingly he did..

_"My son!"_

_"Splintah!"I ran to him and hugged him crying even more._

_"It is alright my son.. I am here."He soothed me._

_"Mastah, Leo!" I said as I pointed at my dead brother. "He's dead.."I whimpered. Splintah put me down and walked over to my brother and placed his hand gently on Leo's head. "Master?"_

_He looked at me and smiled._

_"It is alright my son, he is not dead he has just passed out."_

_"Passed out?"I looked at him puzzled._

_"I will explain later, for now we must take your brother as we must help him in the lair."_

_He held me and put me behind his back and I grabbed on. He then bent down and held Leo in his arms then he started heading back home._

_"Daddy! You found them!"Mikey cheered happily as he jumped in place. I slid down and reached the floor, the minute I did my baby bro squished me in to a bear hug. "I'm glad you're okay Waphie!"_

_"It's Raph! Let go of me!"I said as I tried to pull him away but all he did was giggle. "Mikey! Leo passed out!"the minute he said that Mikey let go of me as he gasped._

_"What does pass out mean?"_

_"I don't know but it seems really bad."I held his wrist and ran to Donnie's room._

_"Donnie! Ya have to help us Leo passed out!"_

_Donnie looked confused at me._

_"Leo passed out? Why?"Donnie came to me asking me._

_I held his shoulders and shook him in place._

_"Why are you so calm? Do you even know what passed out mean!? Leo's half dead!"_

_Donnie slapped me to calm me down causing Mikey to laugh._

_"Yes I do know what passed out mean! And no Leo's not half dead."Donnie said. "Pass out is like to faint."_

_"To faint?"Mikey and I asked._

_"To faint. Um.."Donnie thought for a while. "You know what happened to the princess in Sleeping Beauty?"_

_Mikey and I thought for a while. "Oohh.."We both understood._

_Then suddenly Mikey squeeked._

_"So the only way to wake Weo is to kiss him!"_

_"Ew!"Donnie and I said._

_"What?"_

_"Leo's not Sleeping Beauty!"I looked at Donnie. "So why did Leo pass out?"_

_"I don't know, usually I read that people pass out due to their body being stressed."He turned and got his medical bag._

_"Stressed?"I questioned._

_"Just come!"He said and ran to Leo's bed room._

_We slowly opened the door and peaked in. Mastah Splintah was holding a bowl and sat on a chair next to Leo's bed._

_"Come in my sons.."He beckoned._

_He helped us one by one and gently put us on Leo's bed. We all gasped as we saw how bad our brother looked like. He looked even paler than before. He had a white towel on his head that I had no idea why was it there._

_"Why Leo has a towel on his head? Is he hurt?"_

_"No his not hurt my son. He simply has a fever and that will help it go away.."_

_"I hope he feels better.."Donnie said sadly._

_"He will my son, he just needs to rest."_

_The next day Leo finally woke up , Mastah had called me so I could see him._

_"Leo!"I cheered and ran to him._

_"Hey Raph- Ouf!"I took him into a hug._

_"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it to make you hurt by that monster!"_

_Leo chuckled I let go and sniffled as he patted my shoulder._

_"It's okay.. You didn't do anything wrong it was that person who did."_

_"What person are you both talking about?"I gasped when I realized that Master heard us._

_"We..were uh.."_

Leo told him everything and I knew that the minute Leo finished, Master Splinter was going to punish me. But Leo then lied, he told him that he was the one who was the one who told me to go out and play, and he was the one who lead us to that new sewer place. But he told Master Splinter the truth about that I saved him.

I can't believe that I let him lie to Splinter and take the punishment instead of me. And I can't believe that this happened all over again today...

We fought, I ran up to the surface, I got ambushed, Leo came, he got hurt, I saved him. And now he's in the lab with Donnie, cause it turns out that he went out to the surface with a flu. He passed out again due to being to stressed.. All because of me.. Again.

Later that night...

I slowly opened the door and went in to tha room holding a tray that had soup. I quietly placed it on the table and checked on Leo. I took away the cloth and put my hand on his head.

'He still has a fever..'

Leo stirred before opening his eyes and looked at me.

"Raph?"

I smiled at him and put the cloth back on his head after wetting it.

"Hey buddy.. Got ya some chicken soup, hungry?"

"Yeah thanks.."I gently helped him sit up and put some pillows behind him. I got the tray and placed it on his lap.

"Comfy?"

"Um Hm.."He weakly held the spoon, he tried taking a sip but every time he did his body would shiver and the soup would fall off the spoon.

"Here let me help."I got his spoon and helped him drink it. By the time we finished he was so sleepy. I helped him lay flat but he whimpered.

"What's wrong?"I asked hoping I didn't hurt him.

"Master Splinter will be back soon, have to stay awake to explain and-"I shut his mouth with my finger and smiled.

"You don't have to, I'm going to tell him this time.."

"But.."

"No.. You've got my back last time, now it's my turn big brother.."

The End...


End file.
